His Problem With Families
by DecemberSaturdayFan
Summary: Ned's has been taking this abuse from his mother for years,but when he's taken to a foster home it all changes. Will the foster home help him heal? Read to find out. Contains physical,verbal, and maybe a little sexual abuse in later chapters. Noze
1. It Begins

Okay, so this is my first story, which would explain if it's bad. This is going to be AU, but I'll try to keep somewhat in-canon. No promises though.  
Ned, and the other characters may also seem OC,because I haven't seen the show recently, sorry. I got the idea from hearing Ned saying his mom was going to kill him if he didn't do well on his report card, and it transformed into a long and complex story. He doesn't have a dad in this, and his mom is not the nicest person. So on to the story.. WAIT, SLIGHT WARNING, this chapter might contain slight abuse, physical and mental, it depends on how far I get into it. But some good news is it won't contain Profanity, unless dang, crud, or ijit counts, because I don't believe using Profanity helps the story. Okay, now thanks for being patient with my rambling, annndddd on to the story. **I made a few changes to the first few chapters, mostly involving grammar .**

* * *

A Problem With Families

"I'm going to be so late!" Ned said, as he rushed to the bus stop, hoping to catch the bus at the last second. If he was late one more time, Sweeney would have his head, and his arms, and every other part of his body. Just as the bus stop came into view, he remembered that today was report card day, and he still had a D+ in science. He hadn't been able to finish the extra credit assignments, that would raise his grade.

"Dang!" he mentally yelled, his mom was going to kill him. Just as he was reaching the bus, it started to pull away. He tried to catch up but he was left in the dust. so he stood there for a moment pondering if he should just try to run and catch it at another stop, or take the risk and ask his mom for a ride. He decided that the first choice would rather unlikely to happen , but he decide that asking his mom would mean he would get there faster, and get the ordeal over with.

He ran back to his house and ran into his mom in the kitchen, who wasn't in such a good mood. "Ned! , What are you doing here? Your supposed to be at school, and I need to get to work!" She practically screamed as she ran through the house getting her last preparations.  
"I..I need a ride to school, I missed the bus." Ned said nervously. "Why did you miss the bus." She said with her chillingly calm voice. " I missed it because I was up late so I woke up late,and wasn't up in time to get to the bus." He said. " You plan to tell me why you were up so late?" She asked as she slowly walked towards him. " I had to clean up after last night and cover up that bruise you gave me." Ned said before a hand quickly slammed against his face.

The force was enough to knock him unbalanced , causing him to stumble into the wall. " YOU LITTLE IJIT, YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, OR BLAME ME FOR YOUR MISTAKES! YOU HEAR ME"She shrieked." Ned quickly nodded, holding his throbbing cheek. "You get in the car and you better come home with good grades or tonight is not going to be fun." Ned's mom said through clenched teeth. She pushed him all the way to the car and shoved him roughly inside. She then put the car into drive and zoomed out of the driveway, to his school.

"If anyone asks ,you hit your cheek on the door, understand?" She questioned. Ned simply nodded, he knew the drill. If she hit him, make up a lame excuse to try to cover it up. So far no suspected anything not even, Moze or Cookie, his best friends he'd known since Pre - K.  
They both thought she was the best mom ever and always told him they wished their mothers were more like his. She would win an oscar, for the acting she'd done all these years. Everyone just thought she was wonderful , but only Ned knew the truth. She was a mean, lying bitter drunk, child abuser. Ned thought about it and came to realize that using the,he ran into the door excuse, was pretty pathetic especially when the bruise was shaped similarly like a hand.

When they got to the front of the school, she yelled for him to get out quickly so she wouldn't be late. She started to leave before he even got out of the car all the way, causing him to stumble. He took one more look at the fading figure of his mother's cars direction, and made his way towards school. He put on his, I'm just a happy go lucky troublemaker, who makes up crazy plans, and creates a survival guide for his school, mask. One so good,no one had been able to see through.

* * *

Okay, this is the first chapter, sorry for it being so short. Please read and review.


	2. The first cut is the deepest

Yeah, Chapter 2! Sorry, for such the long wait,but I made it longer! ( I now jump up and down , and dance around the room) Okay, so I would like to thank Mrs. Nick Jonas 998 and Peggy for being the first reviewers and giving me the encouragement, to continue on with this story. I had been wanting to do a fanfiction for awhile and I finally had the motivation to it. Yeah! For anyone wondering ijit is the Irish way to say idiot. I'm irish, and I think it sounds cooler than idiot. This chapter might have Moze, Cookie, Susie, Lisa, Loomer, and the rest of the characters we love. In this fic Ned is 12/13 and in 7th grade. WARNING, Contains physical and verbal abuse.

Disclaimer : Forgot to put this up for the last chapter so here it is, I don't own Ned Declassified SSG, or anything you recognize. I do own the plot idea, Dehlia, and his foster family that will appear later.

* * *

"Hey!" Cookie yelled after Ned,who was not in such a good mood. Ned walked on, either ignoring his calls or plainly not hearing him. "Ned!" Cookie screamed after Ned again, this time getting a response. "What, is it Cookie?" Ned asked clearly frustrated. "Whoa! calm down, "Cookie said, "I was just going to ask whats wrong."

"Oh, sorry Cook."Ned sighed. " Today is just not my day, first I woke up to late to ride the bus, then I had to ride to school with mom, and now I have detention and it's report card day, and I have a D in science, so my mom is going to kill me! Ned said. He started to pant, catch his breath. Cookie nodded his head in understanding. " It's okay, I understand. But what I don't get is why riding to school with your mom is so bad. She's awesome! Cookie said, not comprehending that his mom was his biggest worry right now.

"Yeah, awesome." Ned mumbled, shoving his books in his locker, searching around for his now needed books. "Hey, where's Moze?" Ned asked. "Moze?.. Oh, I think she over talking to Suzie." Cookie answered. "Okay, let go over there, I need to talk to her." Ned said while grabbing the "guide" and the rest of his books from his locker. And heading for their direction. "Who, Suzie or Moze?" Cookie asked. Ned then gave him a look that said, your kidding right ? " Moze, of course." Ned answered. They reached the two girls chatting about the recent volleyball game. "Hey Moze, Hey Suzie."they greeted. "Hey guys." they answered back.

"Hey, Moze ... Can I talk to you ... alone?" Ned asked out of blue, somewhat surprising the group. " Sure, Ned." Moze answered, somewhat concerned. Ned was acting stranger than usual. It was then she noticed the developing bruise on his cheek. " NED!, what happened?" she asked gently inspecting the bruise. "What ? Oh, that, I w..walked into a door in my rush to get ready this morning." Ned said in a pretty convincing voice. Except the slight stutter in his voice, that you could only notice if you were focusing intently. Which Suzie, and Cookie were not, they being used to his clumsiness, and him not being one to tell lies to his friends, teachers maybe, friends never.

Moze noticed the stutter, and the abnormal way the bruise was shaped, but decided not to say anything. Ned would tell her when he was ready. "Well, come on Ned, you wanted to talk." Moze said, while gently pushing Ned forward away from the others. When they were finally far enough away , Ned started" I need your advice." " Okay, but about what?" " Well, you know how I always say before report cards, that I always need to do improve one grade or another? " Yeah, but you always find one way or another to make it better." Moze said in a slightly mocking tone, which got a exasperated laugh out of Ned. " Yeah, well this time I wasn't able to turn in the extra credit work in time, I'm so dead!" Ned said in almost hysterical matter.

"Okay, first take a deep breath." Ned did as he was told. " Now why weren't your able to turn in the assignments you called me the night you finished them?" I was absent the day after I called, I..I had to do something with my mom." Ned replied. For Ned ,doing something with his mom meant either being the translator for her drug deals, or staying home because of a pretty bad injury, to big to cover up. " Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about what to do. Should I lie and say I got a C in science, tell the truth, or pretend the teachers forgot to give me my report card." " Why are you making such a big deal about it. Your mom will understand if you calmly tell her what happened. The way you talk she's a evil tyrant that would kill you for sneezing without permission." Moze said trying to lighting the mood, but ultimately ended up doing the opposite.

" She's not exactly "America's Angel" like you seem to believe, she can be rather nasty, when angry." Ned said in slight anger directed towards Moze. " Oh, come one my mom has known your mom since our age, they've been best friends forever, and she says your mom is superhuman nice. "Moze said in slight disbelieve, Ned was acting like she was a demon or something." She might have been that nice when she was younger, and before dad died, but she isn't like that anymore." Ned said. He was angry. Angry that Moze couldn't see through his mother's act, and was in turn defending her. Ned was her best friend , not his mother's. " Stop, just stop, so you wanted to talk to me alone,so we could argue about how nice your mom is or isn't?" Moze asked finally trying to comprehend the situation.

"No, I wanted to talk to you because I thought you listen and be understanding. Help me , give me advice. But instead you go by what your mom said my mom was like , and defend her, while she's the reason for this whole thing" Yelled Ned, catching the attention of some kids walking by." "Ned, your blowing this all out of proportion, and acting like a baby!" Moze yelled back. Ned froze. A baby, a BABY! He was certainly not acting like a baby, more like a terrified child, who was trying not to get a beating tonight.

"Fine, whatever! I should have tried talking to Cookie or Gordy, but no I had to ask you,my "best friend". " He said before storming off, to his next class, leaving Moze in the dust. Moze stood there, trying to piece together what had just happened. You mocked and yelled at your best friend when he was clearly upset, that's what just happened. Stupid,Stupid, she mentally reprimanded herself. She had to go apologize.

She tried to find Ned the rest of the day to apologize, but anytime she was near enough to him to talk it was class. She finally was able to talk to him on the bus, sort of. Ned! Ned!, she kept calling but he wouldn't respond. ARRGH, why couldn't stop the silent treatment, so she could apologize. She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when she saw how bad he looked. His usually messy hair, was even more messier than usual. He had his report card clutched in his hands in a death grip,and he was looking at his report card like it was the bane of his existence. She wasn't sure what to say so she sat back down and looked out the window. Thinking, pondering.

She came out of her thought process, when the bus came to a stop. It wasn't her stop so she went back to day dream, but not before seeing Viron, and Ned get up and get off of the bus. One with a huge smile, and one with a frown so big it made Eeyore look cheery. She wanted to run off the bus, run to Ned and wrap him in a big hug, and never let go. Not until he told her everything,but she knew she couldn't. Sadly she sat in her seat and watch him fade from sight.

Now as Ned was making his way to his house, he thought about what happened between Moze and him, and decided he needed to apologize. Maybe, he was overreacting. It's not like Moze knew his mom abused him, and had still taken her side. She only knew his mom as the sweet caring mom, who would bake cookies and encourage you instead of yelling at you, like his mother wanted every to think. He made his way up the driveway and opened the door. Waiting for the misery to come, and misery certainly did come.

"Neddy, Your home, how nice." His mom said in a sickingly fake cheery voice. " Now let's see you report card, I bet it's just wonderful." Ned shaking and sweat pouring down his face handed her the slightly crumbled report card, silently praying she'll be unsually kind, and not beat him to a pulp . But we know today was not his day. " Let's see shall we, B B A B C, and what. ... a D!" She shrieked." I told you nothing below a C, and even a C is cutting it close!" Why can't you be more like your friends, like Cookie, smart,very smart.

He wouldn't have gotten a D. or like Moze a bright girl, athletic, too!No, but no your just the average Buffoon there, the bully target. The only reason I let you have friends, is because I was hoping they would rub off on you! All this was screamed at him as she advanced towards him, then a hand came forward, much like earlier that day. She backhanded him roughly across the cheeks, again, and again.

A swift punch came to his stomach, pushing him with enough force to slam him to the floor. Ned was know bruised and breathing heavily on the floor. One hand clutching one of his cheeks, the other his throbbing stomach. " I'm sorry,.. I'm sorry. I tried to raised my grade, I really did. but I wasn't there to turn it in". " You made me go to one of your drug deals that day, Remember?." When was that?" A few weeks ago you made me go to that one downtown. You told me what to say and I told them, and vice versa like always. You were too lazy to learn the many languages you made me learn,German, Polish,Spanish, etc etc!" Ned said without thinking of the consquences.

" I'm lazy am I?,lazy!" She screamed,(She screams,yells,and shrieks a lot) launching a round of punches, slaps, and kicks to his body. Ned was know backed up in the corner, near tears, whimpering quietly not looking up at his mother. "I"ll be back,I told some of my friends if you messed up this time, I'd say yes to their little offer." She said quietly with a chilling smirk, as she walk out of the room to the phone."Little offer" Ned thought, knowing the offer was not going to be pretty for him. In what way he didn't know.

A few minutes later his mom returned, clearly happy about something. " Thanks to you, you little brat. I'm going to be up a few hundred dollars." She said grinning ear to ear. " How did I do that?" Ned asked his voice coming out in a weak, shaking voice, like his body at the moment. " Oh, some friends, the other day just offered me a few hundred dollars. If they got to "play" with you for awhile." She replied. "Wwwhhaattt!, He yelled in shock, "play with me!" He knew what that meant, and he had no plans of being "played" with . "No, no no." He softly muttered repeatedly ,over and over again.

" Yes, my little mistake, their be here very soon." Almost instantly after she said that there was a knock at the back door. "Their they are, I'll go let them in." As she walked to the door. Ned frantically tried to get up and run out of the door, to anyway but here. As much as he tried he just couldn't. Silent tears were now flowing down his face. He knew his mom was awful, he just never thought she'd go this far. she came in with a man and a woman( probably a married couple) and he coward deeper into the wall. " There he is, go ahead and grab him, and don't worry about the time just bring him home before 3:00 tomorrow, I need him for a job.

They gave her the money, and walked over to Ned,pulling him up to his feet. He desperately tried to struggle free, but thier grips were too strong. "Jesse(the man) and James(the woman) tied his arms behind his back, and dragged through the back door, and into the awaiting car. They started to drive to their home. Ned struggled and struggled to loosen the ropes, but only caused his wrists to burn in pain. He bent his head down, and quietly sobbed. Hoping he'd never reach his destination.

* * *

I finally finished the chapter. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OC! I wasn't planning on doing the whole thing near the end, but I wanted to show how awful, and twisted his mother had become. When she was younger and before her husband died she was nice and sweet, but his death and her getting involved in drugs, acohol, and cigarettes turn her into what she is now. His mother is named for Dehlia, the woman who betrayed Samson, and missused his love for her and trust in her, and used it to steal Samson strength. The two ... ahh, bad people are named for an old western outlaw, Jesse James, or they could be named over Sandra Bullock's huband( the cheater.) I just mixed it up and named the girl James and the boy Jesse. Now please, review, and I'll mention you in the next chapter. Remember I'm new so please no flames, just tell me if you liked it or not, and why, or any ideas you might have.


	3. How Could You

Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm trying to get this chapter just right. Thanks go to Gold, Twlight-Midnight, Breeza1991, and awesomeackerman for reviewing, thanks to much. Also special thanks to Awesomeackerman for the alert,review and favoriting my story (made my day) mccrocm, Twlight-Midnight for the alerts and Liason4Lyfe for favoriting. This chapter is going to mainly focus on Ned at the hands of Jesse & James, so no Moze, Cookie, or the rest. Next chapter though. In this story, Ned can play the piano, guitar, and violin ,and knows Polish, German, Spanish, French,and Italian(He can do all that and his mom still doesn't see his potential, tsk tsk.) When their speaking in another language it's in *( )*. I will talk about his reaction to being raped , not the actual doing. Sorry, but I feel weird just typing the word rape, let alone going into detail about it. :) Will contain violence . Now that that's done, on to the Story

Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

* * *

They had reached the small secluded home, no other houses anywhere in sight. Ned was quietly sobbing in the back seat, hoping they leave him alone,no such luck. They opened the doors and dragged him out of the car. All the way he fought to get free, but they were much, much larger than him, and he was still weak from the beating he had received earlier that day. They reached the house and threw him onto a chair, tied his hands and feet. Ned was breathing hard, searching around the room, looking at his surroundings. He was in a room with dingy gray walls, with the wallpaper peeling off in places, the small couch, and two chairs in the room were ripped, the wood was in disarray, it was a wonder they hadn't fell to pieces yet, and there was a ancient looking tv, and cabinet filled with beer, tequila, brandy, and and any other alcohol, you could possibly think of. The house had a gag inducing odor filing through it, smelled like a mix between roadkill,cigar smoke, and regurgitated food.

What a pleasant house they have, Ned thought sarcastically, while trying to undo the ropes attaching him to the chair. His stomach was in knots, and it took almost everything to keep his lunch from coming up. He could hear the so called "friends" of his mother rummaging around the house, looking for something. Looking for what he didn't know. Finally after what seemed like ages, they returned. James held two long pieces of rope, and a tube like container of some sort, and Jesse had a bat, pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Okay, firsts thing firsts, who should get first dibs with the boy?" Jesse's husky voice rang out. "I think it should be you,we want to save the best for last." James said while gently stroking Ned's cheek. " Okay then, I'll be right back." Jesse said,then made his way to the door of the liquor cabinet. Ned let a slight whimper escape his throat, while he wryly watched Jesse pick out a good size bottle of beer, and stalked back over the group. " First we need you to taste test this bottle of beer for us."Jesse said while opening,then pouring a small glass of the said beer. Try as Ned did, Jess was able to pour the beer down his throat.

Ned found that beer was disgusting, he couldn't understand how people could drink it, and keep drinking. As Jesse continued to force him more beer, Ned received awful pains in his stomach causing him to empty the contents of his stomach. Which of course did not take well with Jesse and James, and James wasted no time slapping him roughly across the face. " Look at what you did, you piece of crud!"James screamed, she then turned to Jesse and said calmly, "Let's see if smoking is more his game, shall we?." Jesse got what she was getting at and a large smile filled the bottom half of his face. His smile was crooked, his teeth stained dark yellow and black, and a foul odor streamed out of his mouth, causing Ned to involuntary gasp when the odor reached his nose. The "outlaw" couple seem to have a problem with hygiene, and anything that smelled good. Jess then brought over a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter with pictures of houses shrouded in flames on it. He preceded to light a match and take a deep breath, inhaling the smoke. He lit another one and tried to hand it to Ned, but Ned refused to take it. Jess,getting tired of Ned's little game, got the lit cigarette and dug it into Ned's right arm.

Ned clenched his teeth, so to keep from crying out. The shock was worse then the pain though. Jesse did this several more times, leaving small burns scattered across his arm. Jesse, taking joy in Ned's pain filled face, decided to keep the "fun" going. He began to kick and slap Ned until he was gasping for air. " That was fun wasn't it Boy. How about I let my wife have a little fun with you now, how does that sound." Jesse whispered into Ned's ear. He backed away, letting his wife step in. " You really are a handsome young boy." James told Ned,running her hand through his perfectly messy brown hair. " let's see if you kiss as well as you look." She then roughly crashed her lips against his,placing her tongue deeply in his mouth. Ned struggled to get free, but no luck. When she finally broke the kiss off, she took a few good deep breathes, and caressed his cheek. once more. She untied Ned from the chair , grabbed him with a vice like grip, and led him to the bedroom near the back of the house. Ned would soon realize what the rope, and the tube like container was for.

Ned sat rocking back and forth on the bed, sobbing loudly into his hands. The searing pain was still running down his spine and intense pain came from his private (or was private) area , and he felt so dirty. It kept playing over and over in his head no matter how hard he tried to block it out. He had always thought his first time would be with Susie or Moze, when he was older and married. Not by some stranger, whose twisted sense of fun was to rape young boys. When she was done she had told him that she had others but he was her favorite. They let him stay in the bedroom for awhile, and put his clothes back on. He silently cursed his mother for doing this to him, he hadn't been the one that killed dad,so why would she treat him so badly, why do this to him. He did pretty good in school(usually), the whole school liked him(except maybe Loomer and his crew), and he was a very sweet, kind, helpful person, or so he was told, so why treat him like dirt. She had decided to make him learn several different languages and several different instruments to make him seem smart. The lessons had been going on for years, and he learned that he was natural at music, and he loved it, but according to his mother he was still an idiot, and he was awful. Ned was suddenly broke out of his thoughts by Jesse storming in, and painfully grabbing his arms and dragging him into the living room.

Which caused the already searing pain he was already feeling, to intensify in great magnitudes. He was then thrown against the wall, causing him bit back a scream. " I forgot to use my favorite toy, my lucky bat." Jesse exclaimed in obvious glee. He swung the bat, it connecting with Ned's right shoulder. He cried out in pain, clutching his throbbing shoulder. As he tried to sooth the pain, Jesse swung his bat once more. It hit just above his knee, causing Ned's leg to crumple from under him,also causing his head to slam against the wall, knocking him out cold.

When he finally came to, it was early morning the next day. His vision had finally cleared and he could see where he was. He was tied to a bed by his waist and legs. Luckily he was still fully clothed, unluckily he was in terrible pain from head to toe. Jesse and James walked in, untied him and shoved him in the backseat of their car, in one quick swoop. They were taking him home, Ned pieced together, thank goodness, he cried. He never would have thought he be happy to go home, but that was before he discovered the "Outlaws'" house. They parked in the backyard, and knocked the back door in some signal. J and J , drove off, and left Ned sitting on the back porch. It took his mother two hours before she let him in. " Get in get cleaned up,you know the drill. Eat, then were leaving for Downtown." She said, leaving the room. Ned sighed and slowly headed upstairs. He went in the bathroom,did his business and grabbed the first aid kit. He sat on his bed bandaging his badly bruised leg, and shoulder. When he finished, he headed back down and decided to skip the boloney,gravy, and banana sandwich sitting out for him. He was hungry, but not that hungry.

" Why are we leaving so early, if it doesn't start until 3?" Ned asked cautiously, not wanting to spark his mother's anger. " We decided to change it to an earlier time. Now, no more questions and get your lazy carcass in the car." Dehlia answered,roughly pushing him forward. Ned limped his way to the car, wondering if he should have ate the sandwich, no matter how gross it looked. "What language?"Ned asked. He liked knowing what language he had to translate before hand. " Spanish." *(_hola, I necesito que en dinero contante, and ningun companero de tratar _)*, ( sorry, if it's not accurate or it's bad grammar) repeated slowly in his head. They made their way downtown, and parked behind a extremely dirty, and broken down old orphanage, that had been empty for 30 years now. They made their way in trough the back door , and Dehlia sat in a worn wooden chair, while Ned stood beside her.

A few moments later the sellers appeared with boxes of varieties of drugs. " To get started " She started to say then turned to Ned and said" Tell them that I need 2 cases of cocaine, 1 pound of weed, and 5 pounds of tobacco. Before you say any thing, I'm not going to keep all of it. I'll sell the extra I don't want. Now go on and tell them." " Yes ma"m. " Ned replied. He turned to the dealers and said " *(_Hola,Necesito a los casos de cocaína, una libra de marihuana, y cinco libras de tabaco_)*. The man's reply was "*(_Bueno, ¿cuánto está usted dispues to a pagar?_)* ". Ned translated the words to his mother, to which the reply was "*_Te pagaré de setecientos de la carga total, voy a ir no más_.")* It went on like this for a hour or two when they finally compromised on a fair price for the goods. It it was finally over Ned would have been nearly jumping for joy, if it wasn't for how sore he felt.

He hated having to go to this things, it usually took place in a dirty smelly place, he was constantly being cursed at, or slap if he messed up on even the slightest thing, and afterwords his mother always got drunk or loopy on drugs. Which meant more pain for him. He stilled wondered how no one suspected anything. He had came to school several times cranky and upset, sporting a nice shiner or dark bruise, but everyone blamed it on his clumsiness or being upset about waking up early or forgetting to do his homework. Things like that. He broke out of his thoughts by the stopping of the car at home. He slowly made his way indoors and tried to find something "edible" to eat. He decided on a leftover pizza slice, and got of the kitchen before his mother came in. He stayed in his room the rest of the day, thinking over all the things that had happened recently. He decided to take a hour long shower, but still didn't feel clean. He spent the rest of the time sorting through tips for the guide, doing some homework etc.. His mind wasn't really on it though, the events just kept playing through his head. He could feel the hot tears flow down his face, as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

1. *(Hello, I'll need that in cash, and no deal buddy)*  
2. *( Hello, I need 2 cases of cocaine, 1 pound of weed, and 5 pounds of tobacco.)*  
3.*(Okay (well), what are you willing for to pay?)*  
4.*( I'll pay 700 for the whole load, but no higher. )*

Chapter 3 is done. Hope you enjoyed it ,and I'm sorry if I messed up on the spanish. The next chapter: Ned goes to school,Moze and him make up, and Moze gets suspicious. The next chapter also has Cookie and Moze having a talk and getting close to Ned's secret. I'll try to update faster next time. But until then, _Shalom. _


	4. Suspicions Arise

Here is chapter 4. I need to thank Amy, and Twlight-Midnight for reviewing, special thanks to anneryn7 for going back and reviewing all the chapters, and for favoriting His Problem With Families,and Sammy258 for favoriting, daisydadog for the alert. and Martiny the one and only still. Thanks so much! And like I promised Moze, Cookie, and some of the others will be in this chapter. I made May 10, Ned's birthday because they really don't tell you in the show. Warning: There will be slight mentions of abuse, and rape.

Disclaimer:I don't own Ned Declassified SSG, or anything you recognize. I do own the plot idea, Dehlia, Johnathan and his foster family that will appear later. Thank you, now on to the story.

* * *

Monday Ned awoke to the sun dimly peeking through his blinds. As he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, a swift flash of pain ran through his spine. He grimaced, then slowly headed towards the bathroom to get ready. When he saw himself in the mirror, he didn't recognize himself. His dark brown hair was in total disarray, he had quite large dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes were know darker looking too, like they had seen too much. His jaw was set in a furious frown, bruises and a large gash decorated his face. He cleaned and covered up the wounds so no one would see them, Then preceded to clean and redress the wounds on his shoulder and leg.

He was washed and properly dressed, so he made his way downstairs to get something to eat before his mother woke up. But as he was making his way to the kitchen , he nearly tripped on a small wooden square. He picked it up and found that it was a old photo. One taken before his dad's death. The picture was of his dad smiling bright with one arm around his wife , and his mother smiling a blinding white smile, holding a young Ned. It was taken the day of Ned's 5th birthday, 2 weeks before his dad's death. ' Johnathan Gabriel Bigby' was his name, and he died doing his job and protecting the innocent. That day was still fresh in Ned's mind.

**_Flashback May 24, 1997, exactly two weeks after Ned's 5th Birthday._**

_"Come on Ned, we have a lot of things to do." His mother called to him" We have to get the groceries, the dry cleaning, get you new shoes, pick up some medicine, and grab a bite to eat ." Ned then ran to his mother, grabbed her hand,and started to sing the theme song to Darkwing Duck. " Cloud of smoke and he appears, Master of surprise. Who's that cunning mind behind, That shadowy disguise? " He softly sang while keeping pace with his parents. " Ned has a good voice, don't you agree Dehlia? " John asked his wife. He swung Ned into his arms and lifted him onto his shoulder. " Yes, much like you do, but you never use it. You could be a big time singer, but you claim, your no good." Dehlia responded with a slight chuckle. " It's true, you're just in denial, you don't want to admit that your husband can't sing." John playfully responded right back. Ned leaned on his father, listening to his father's deep, calming voice and his mother's light soothing one intertwine, as they talked back and forth. Ned loved the time he spent with his parents._

_ Ned and his parents arrived home after a busy day of running around town doing errands. Ned was sleeping quietly in his father's arms. They were all resting peacefully in the living room, Dehlia reading, John playing his guitar, and Ned was still fast asleep next to his father. But this serene moment would soon be interrupted. The phone suddenly rang, startling all the room's occupants. John gently move Ned enough to get up, and went to answer the phone. Dehlia watch her husband as his voice went from cheerful and friendly to calm and serious. " Yes, yes sir, is it that serious? Okay, yes sir, I'll be right there." John answered,then hung up the phone. " Dehlia I have to go, there's an emergency downtown, they need all the help they can get." John told his wife while changing into his uniform and grabbing his coat. " John, it's your day off, and they have plenty of other officers to go" Dehlia called to her husband grabbing his arm and turning him to face her._

_"Dehlia, you know that they would only call me if it was a real emergency, and all be back as soon as can." John said trying to calm down his wife, stroking her long black hair. Dehlia pushed his hand away, and poked his chest saying" I'll know you'll be back, I just don't know if it's alive and safe or in a body bag." This is your your day off, a day you don't get very often, so you are staying right here!" "Dehlia, Dehlia calm down, I've been doing this for years and I've never been hurt, so no need to worry ."John said. "Apparently I haven't made myself clear. You ... Are... Not ... Going. Unless you want me to have to tell Ned that his dear daddy won't be coming back because he loved his job more than his family." Dehlia said cooly,getting more frustrated by the second. " Dehlia Margaret Ann Bigby, You knew that my job was dangerous when we married, You have to understand, there's a huge riot downtown and their calling all the officers they can. I'll help calm and settle the people down, and be back before tomorrow morning. I'll be fine!" John said grabbing Del and pulling her into a firm hug. " Now calm down, we keep this up and we'll upset Ned." " Fine, fine your right I get it. BUT never call me by my full name, that means instant death." She said with a small smile creeping it's way to her lips. _

_Ned, who had been watching the scene from his spot on the couch, made his way over to his parents, still clutching his baby blue blanket, with little smiling bees all over it . " Daddy, you going to work?" Ned asked. " Yes, Neddie but I'll back soon. okay?" was his father's reply. " Okay, daddy." Ned said giving him a hug, the last one they'd ever share. John rushed to gather his uniform and things, and got into his car, but not before kissing his wife good bye. Dehlia watched him leave and sat on the couch with Ned curled up next to her. After doing so she turned on the TV, and turn it to the news, watching the coverage on the big riot. After a few hours the riots were finally calming down, but in the process, 4 civilians, 6 police officers, and 20 rioters were killed. Dehlia sat in the living room praying that none of the fallen officers was her Johnathan. She held Ned closer to her, mentally reprimanded John, for going, against her earlier protest, and herself for finally breaking down and letting him go. Several, several hours later a quick set of knocks were heard at the door. She rushed to answer the door, and saw two officers she knew well, they were good friends of John, with sad, seldom faces. She stood there in stunned silence as they told her the crushing news, Johnathan had been killed by a stray bullet in the riot. Ned,still curled in the middle of couch, listened to the news, not fully understanding what the word "dead" meant. The next morning he learned that dead meant his daddy could never be coming back. The next few months there was a lot of tears, casseroles, and change._

**End Flashback**

After that day the mother he knew slowly disappeared, and was replaced by another. The depression got to be too much, and Ned's mother began to drink to relieve the pain. At first it was only a little , but then it got to be more and more, and occasionally she'd come home drunk. When Ned was seven she started doing drugs, turning abusive and overbearing. The beatings and awful lessons began. He learned several languages in the process, but he still had the scar from the heated iron she used on him during one of the more brutal sessions. He snapped himself out of his memories, or all the awful moments he had been trying to forget would start all coming back. He took one last glance at the picture, and hug it close to his chest. He placed it gently on his nightstand, and made his way to the kitchen. Luckily his mother was still fast asleep, so he ate two pieces of toast and drank a quick cup of orange juice, and made his way to the bus. He took his usual seat in the back, and before long the bus reached Moze's house. Moze made her way to the back seat near Ned. They both looked at the other and blurted out " I'm sorry!" " Wait,what are you sorry about?" "I was the one who was the jerk" They said in total unison. " Ned,I'm sorry. I'm the one who yelled and called you a baby, while you upset. You were right, I'm sorry." Moze replied. "No, I was overreacting. I guess I took my stress out on you. I'm sorry." Ned replied back. " Are we taking to each other again?" Moze asked playfully. " Yeah, I guess so." Ned said. They both smiled, and started talking to each other like nothing had happened.

Ned was at his locker writing a possible new tip. Moze walked over to Ned and tapped his shoulder. Ned involuntarily flinch at the touch, before turning around to Moze. " Hey Moze" Ned said happily. " Hey Ned" Moze responded. She noticed the way Ned flinch and tensed and her touch. She tried to think of a realistic reason the response. Maybe He thought it was Loomer at first. No, if it was Loomer he wouldn't have tapped his shoulders, he would have grabbed his shoulder and spun him around towards. " Uh, Moze? Moze? Moze!" Ned called out. " What?" Moze replied. " You kinda just spaced out for a bit, you okay?" Ned questioned. " Yeah, I'm fine. I was was just thinking about things." Moze answered. " Hey, is that Suzie?" Moze exclaimed, changing the subject. " Yeah" " Why don't you go talk to her, while I find Cookie?" " Okay, see ya later Moze." Ned ran towards Suzie, while Moze wandered, locating Cookie.

" Cookie, we need to talk." Moze said, getting straight to the point. " Okay, about what?" Cookie was slightly taken aback by her bluntness. " Ned, we need to talk about Ned." Moze stated. " Okay, if you what my opinion I think you should go for it. You a Ned are so in to each other, it's not funny. Yet you choose to be in denial, very sad. I'm not the only one to think so." Cookie responded, pulling out a chart from his backpack." ninety six point four percent agree with me. Only two pint six like his current relationship with Suzie." Moze stood there, with her mouth slightly agape. " You took a poll on who Ned should be with?" She asked. " Yes, and only one percent liked him with Missy, and that one percent was Missy. " Why in the w..., Okay never mind. I wanted to talk to you about how strange Ned has been acting lately, not if I should ask him out." Moze said frustrated. " And we're just friends, nothing more."Still in denial" Cookie muttered under his breath. "What" "Nothing. Now what about Ned?"

" Haven't you noticed how strange he's been acting?. " Strange like how? Strange for normal people or strange for Ned?" Cookie asked. " Strange for anybody. He flinched when I touched him,Friday he came to school with a big bruise on his cheek, and he was near hysteria about his grade, saying his mom was going to kill him. Moze said. " Now that you mentioned... Yeah, I have noticed, last week he came to school late, and his left hand was bandaged up. He said he cut it on a broken picture." Cookie said, thinking about all the other strange things lately about Ned.

"Let's ask Suzie if she noticed anything." " Good idea" When they found Suzie she was showing the new student,Claira Ann, around school. " Hey Suzie, Can we ask you something" " Of course, What about." Suzie answered. " Have you noticed anything weird about Ned lately?" Moze asked. Suzie took a second before replying" Yeah, last Friday when we went to that pizza place next to Henry's Hungry House." " Starved Harvey"s?" Yeah, and when we got to Harvey's, and he spilled his drink all over the table he muttered something in polish." "Polish?, are you sure?" " Positive, I looked it up. He said **Przepraszam,I taki dork**. " Since when does he know polish?" Moze asked confused. " I don't know." Suzie stated. " Excuse me, not to interrupt, but weren't you showing me around" Claira Ann asked. " I'm sorry Claira, I got distracted." Suzie told Claira. Suzie turned back towards them and said "Sorry guys, I have to go." "We need ask Ned what's going on, somethings wrong." Moze told Cookie. " Just because he can speak another language?" Cookie asked. " No, because of the injuries, the lame excuses, and the flinching at a touch." Moze said.

The lies, the bruises and cuts, worrying about his mother, and the flinching, It all started to make sense. " Cookie, what if his mom is abusing him" Moze inquired in a hush tone, so no one passing by could hear. " Moze, are you serious? But Ned's mom is so nice... But is would explain a few things." " I know she doesn't seem the type, but maybe it's just a act so we don't suspect anything. That also would explain his hysteria Friday about his grade, so his mother wouldn't hurt him." Moze suggested. " Okay, but we need to ask Ned, so we know for sure." " What we just go up to him and ask" Ned, does your mom abuse you", and expect him to say yes even if she does abuse him?" "Good point. So what do we do?" "We have a heart to heart talk with Ned, just Ned, you, and me." "What about Suzie?" " Not that I don't trust her, but I think it should be just us three." "Okay, when?"

Moze replied " Today, after school, It's Operation N.E.D."

* * *

Chapter 4 is finished. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I wanted it to be good. Quality is better than quantity. Sorry if Suzie, Ned, Moze or Cookie seem OC, I tried to make sure that didn't happen, but it's sometimes hard to know how they would react or what they would say in some situations. **Przepraszam,I taki dork **_means, **I'm sorry I'm such a dork, **_or at least the online translator I used said it did. RANDOM: Has anyone noticed the similarities between Jonny Quest, and Alan Tracy( movie verse at least, I'm not familiar with the TV show.) They both have super famous and rich fathers, both of their mothers died when they were young, both are blonde with blue eyes, and both look a lot like their mothers. I was thinking the other day about Jonny Quest, and this popped into my head, and I decided to share it with you all. Please review, and tell me if I should bring Claira Ann back. She has dark blonde hair, green eyes, Red glasses, and loves to read. She might turn out to be more than another new kid to Ned. She would not be a love interest, something else though. I like Ned with Suzie, or Moze, mainly Moze. ( Moze and Ned will be together by the end of this fanfic.) Thank you for reading.


	5. Explanation  Author note

Sorry If you thought this was a new chapter . I have to tell I won't be able to update for a little bit. I have VBS this week (I'm helping with Preschool/Nursery), and next week I'm going to Shocco Springs in Alabama for a youth camp, M.A.D week! I try to update as soon as I get back though. Thank you for your patience.


	6. The Reveal

It's chapter 5! I'm so sorry for the delay; I had a hard time with this chapter and didn't know exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, so it took me awhile to get this chapter up. If you felt that was a lame and unoriginal excuse, here's another. I've been obsessed with various broadways shows and movies and have been watching them repeatedly including Phantom of the Opera(2004 movie), Into the Woods( Have the dvd of it) and Annie(1999) and I've been busy with various church/youth group activities and events. So I have been a little... okay a lot distracted. So sorry! ( Covers her head as angry readers throw various items at her.)

Recap:Ned had a flashback, made up with Moze, and now Moze and Cookie are getting close to his secret. Thank yous are in order for everyone that reviewed, so thank you all so much! , and everyone reading this story, it brings me utter joy! A special thanks to Eat4Fun, loved talking with you! Please read and leave a review, a nice one please. I'm still a little new at this and you wouldn't want to crush my fragile self esteem, would you? Sorry in advance for any OCness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except Ned's evil mother( aren't I proud), his father, Claira Ann, and his future foster family.

**Warning:** contains mentions of abuse, both physical and verbal .

* * *

Ned made his way out of his last class of the day, and towards his locker. He put his textbooks away, then turned to leave. As he was passing the janitor's closet, two pairs of hands reached out and pulled him inside. " What the heck! " Ned yelled.

He quickly turned around to see the faces of his closest friends. " Moze! Cookie! Why in the world did you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ned exclaimed holding a hand to his chest. " Sorry Ned.." Cookie and Moze chimed in unison. " What do you to want? I need to get home." Ned said. "We want you to stop lying to us." Moze answered "

We know what's going on." What? I ... I don't know what you're talking about." Ned looked away, looking to find his way out of this closed in space."Give it up Ned, your act won't work anymore. We've finally see what's been going on." Moze turned Ned towards her, forcing his eyes to make contact with her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go!" Ned exclaimed before making a break for the door. Unfortunately for him Cookie had foreseen this, and stood in the way of the door.

" We're not letting you leave, until you talk to us." Cookie stood firmly in the way despite Ned's attempts to get through. " Ned stop denying it. We know your mother has been hurting you." Moze said.

" Okay so you "think" my mom is hurting me? what makes you think that? "Ned asked. " Well for one your reaction to your grades, and what your mother would do when she found out, you flinch from contact, and you've come to school several times with bruises, and other injuries." Cookie and Moze responded. " So? I've come to school hurt before, many times, and you've never thought of abuse as a reason before."

" We never believed your mother would do such a thing, but all the recent things that have happened and you acting weirder than usual, we finally pieced it together. We know she's been hurting you, you can deny it all you want, but we know the truth. We just what to hear it from you. How long Ned, how long has this been going on?" they inquired.

Ned pondered if he should tell them or not. On one hand it would probably make him feel better to tell someone what's been going on, but on the other hand it might make them disgusted with him, they probably would never want to talk to him again. 'No don't think like that they've been your best friends since pre school, they'd stick by you.' he mentally scolded.

He took a deep breath and said quietly" Since I was seven, so about six years now." " It's been going on that long and we've never noticed?" Moze cried turning to Cookie. " How could we not have noticed?" " We've been total idiots till now?" Cookie suggested. Moze gave him a quick punch on the arm and said " We have not, we've just been ... we've been ... What am I saying,we have been idiots for not knowing sooner!"

" I'm sorry Ned" " I'm sorry too." " It's okay it's not your fault." Ned said. " Why did you never tells us?"Moze asked. " I don't know. I guess I was afraid." " Afraid that what?, We learn what was happening and decide that we need new friends? Afraid that we would laugh and tell everybody?" Moze asked.

" No of course not. I guess I was afraid that when you found out,you'd want to get the authorities involved. Then it's bye bye to life as I know it." Ned answered. " Wouldn't that be a good thing? You wouldn't have your own mother hurting you anymore." Yes, but I would probably never see you guys again, and even though my mother can be a nasty witch, she's the only family I have left." " But Ned you can't live like this forever,one day she might go to far."Moze said, her voice full of concern.

" I've lived like this for six years now;I think I can handle another five years. Ned said remembering that his mother had gone too far in a way already. " And you and Cookie can't tell anyone about this, and that means not anyone" " But Ned you n.." Moze started, but was stopped in mid sentence by Ned. " No buts, you and Cookie have to promise you won't say anything. Promise?" Ned said. " but Ned?" " Promise me!" Ned exclaimed.

Moze was about to protest once more but the pleading look he was giving her was getting to be too much. She turned to Cookie, giving a look as if saying should we? Cookie looked to Ned and then back to Moze and gave a quick nod in response. " Okay Ned ,I ,Jennifer Mozely aka Moze promise to tell no other soul about what we have learned. " Moze promised holding right hand up. Ned nodded then turned to Cookie " What about you Cookie?" " I, Simon Cook aka Cookie promise to tell no other soul about what we have learned." Cookie promised. " Thanks you guys." Ned said.

" We may have been made to promise not to tell, but you can't make us promise to be happy about it." Moze said crossing her arms, and blowing out an exasperated sigh." Fair enough" Ned said with a laugh. Ned looked to Cookie and asked "what about you Cookie,you not very happy with me either?" "No, I was just thinking,we're not allowed to divulge to anyone about your mother hurting you, but you can divulge to us more on the subject. Like how it started, when exactly it started, what exactly she does to you, why you can speak polish and what is your full name?"

" What... What do you mean what's my full name?" Ned asked, seemingly only noticing the last question. " My name can be just Ned you know." " Yeah... but I know there's more to your name, like maybe Nelson?" Cookie responded.

" No it's not Nelson, it's N... Wait a minute I'm not falling for that." Ned said. " Maybe not but we now know that Ned is just a nickname." Cookie smile was huge and when Ned turned to Moze so was hers. " Err fine if I tell you my first name, just my first name no middle name, can we then move on?" Ned asked. His answer was both of them nodding their head vigorously.

" Fine, My first name is ... Neville, there I said. You happy?" " Neville, really? Like Neville Longbottom?" Moze asked trying hard not to laugh. " Yes, like Neville Longbottom, but I was named after my grandfather before the books came out , so it should be he's Neville like Neville Bigby . The name's not that funny anyway." Ned huffed. " Okay Neville, but how you get the nickname Ned from Neville?" " My mom started it, she combined the first two letters from my first name and the first letter from my middle name." " Ohh, Okay." Moze said. " You can't call me Neville unless you want me to call you Jennifer." "Fine, your no fun." Moze mumbled.

" Okay guys enough of talking about Ned's name. Ned now it's time to answer the rest of the questions." Cookie said interrupting their discussion.. " Okay, It started about a year or two after my dad died, mom had gotten into drugs and things. She'd been drinking for awhile now and still would get spells where she'd get really depressed and withdrawn. It first happened when mom came home hyped on something, weed,crack? I don't really know...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Ned sat on the rug in the middle of the living room building a strange shaped tower out of legos. He kept looking at the clock on the wall trying to see what time his mother would come home. Ever since his dad died his mother had never been the same. She wasn't the same happy, loving person she once was. She never laughed or smile, she'd leave him at home by himself for sometimes hours, and when she was home she'd either be too drunk to notice him or would be spacey and unresponsive. There were some occasions where she would be her usual self and that was when they had company._

_His ears perked up at the sound of a car door being slam shut. He ran to the window, and saw that it indeed was his mother. He watched as she made her way up the driveway,but the way she was walking was funny. She was stumbling, and looked to be mumbling something under breath, She looked like a zombie from one of those halloween movies. She came in and stumbled into the kitchen. " Hi mommy." Ned said as she wobbled back into the front room. Ned tried to gain her attention but no matter how many times he called her name she wouldn't respond. Ned decided to try to get her attention by tugging on her pants. He needed to tell her something, and he was hungry. He tugged on her pants once more, and finally gained her attention but not the attention he needed or wanted. His mother quickly turned to face him, so quickly it caused him to stumble back._

_She grabbed his right upper arm in a vice like grip, and pulled him so that they stood face to face. She was seething, her teeth clenched tightly, and through her teeth growled "What do you want you little brat!" Ned was taken aback by his mother's response and started to stutter "I... I... just... I... just... wanted" while trying to pry his mother's arm off his own. " Mama you're hurting me" he managed to say without stuttering, his mother's grip on his arm was getting to be really painful. " I'm hurting you am I? Well have you ever thought of how much you hurt me? You walk around all happy, looking so much like your father, not caring how much that hurts me! You have no idea of real pain you ****ing brat!" As she said this she pushed him back hard still tightly gripping his arm, and backhanded him roughly across the face. She finally let go of his aching arm, and pushed him to the floor. Ned landed hard clutching his arm and cheek, he stared up at his mother in shock and pain as tears ran down his face. His mother had been distant and neglectful sure, but he never would have thought she would hit him._

_' I'm... sorry... I'm sorry... please don't hurt me... I'm sorry" Ned desperately pleaded, his stutter and act of stumbling over his words returning. " Shut up and stop blubbering like a baby! Get up and take your punishment gracefully, you know you deserve it!" She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him to his feet, slamming him against the closest wall. She slapped Ned across the face, harder than the first time, on the same side of his face. Ned was sobbing so hard his breathing was coming in short gasps. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, she seemed to look him over. She took a deep breath, and stepped back letting Ned fall to floor once more. She took one last look at him and walked to the couch, collapsing on to it. Ned just laid there, hungry and in pain, and cried himself to sleep._

**End Of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"After that the beatings got to be a regular thing. Soon after that the "lessons" started, which led to me being the translator in some of her drug deals." Ned continued. " Your mother's worse than I thought. She had you learn different languages to be a translator, beats you on a daily basis, and only is civil when others are around. She's the the poster child of evil." Moze said. " Yeah, she kind of is, never thought of that,It's good. You guys have any other questions?" " What other languages do you know, besides polish I mean?And if your mother taught you the languages why use you as a translator?"

Well besides polish I know Spanish,German,French, and Italian. My mother uses me as a translator because she only taught me polish, the other languages she doesn't know. She sent me to some of her not so nice " friends" to be taught the others. Let me say if you have the choice to be taught by Hannibal Lecter* or my mother and her friends choose Hannibal Lector. He'd have more mercy." "They were really that bad?" Cookie asked. "Okay maybe they weren't that bad, but they were pretty bad. I still have this one bad scar where my mom used a heating iron on me when I didn't learn as quickly as she wanted." Ned responded, lifting up his shirt to show a burn, long since done, still sightly red and painful looking below his left shoulder. " Ouch!" Cookie and Moze said together. " Yeah, it wasn't a fun. The music lessons went much better than the language lessons though."

" Music lessons too? What were you taught?"Cookie asked. " Piano, Violin, and the Guitar. The music lessons went better because I actually had a nice teacher, who wasn't insane. A nice old lady from are street, Mrs. Ginger taught me the violin and piano, but the guitar I still had to learn by one of mom's "buddies"." Ned told them. " I guess depression, and too much alcohol is a dangerous combination. It turned her from the sweetest lady you'd ever meet to a psychotic ***ch." Moze said. " Moze! I never took you as a cusser. " Cookie said surprised. " Normally I'm not." She said," but hearing that one of your best friends has been beaten and used by his mother for what... six years now?, makes me lose my self control. We've been so blind! " She took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to Ned.

" If you ever need to talk or need help you know you can come to us. No matter what it is,I want you to talk to us. Don't bottle up anything else like this for so long, it's not good for you." Moze said calmly, her voice and face clearly showing her concern for Ned. She caught him slightly squirm where he was sitting. " Ned is there something you need or want to tell us?" " ... No, It's just... you being so unMoze like seems weird. I not so used to you being so sentimental." Ned said. Moze could tell he was keeping something but she didn't want to push to hard on a so personal subject so she let is slide. " Okay Ned, but Cookie and I are here if you need to talk." Moze said.

"I know you are, thanks!" Ned said,glad he told them about his secret, well not all of it. " Cookie looked to the clock and saw the time. " We probably should be going, school has been over for awhile now." " Yeah your probably right... Wait what time is it?"Ned asked. " About 4:15 or so. Why do you ask?"Cook asked. " Crud! I late, I'm late. By the time I get home I'll be so late, and my mom does not take kindly to that." Ned told him franticly grabbing his things. "I'll see you later." Ned ran out of the room.

"I hope he'll be okay. It's kinda our fault he's late." Moze turned to Cookie. " He'll be okay. He's been late before right?." " Yeah your right come on, we need to get home too. See you tomorrow." "Okay, see ya."

* * *

Yeah, My longest chapter yet. If this cruddy I'm sorry I had big trouble writing it. Ned is really Neville, and if you have any ideas of what his middle name should be don't be afraid to leave that in you review or Pm me your idea.(Has to start with a D.) *I'll give out The Weasel plushies for people who know where I got Hannibal Lector from, you might think I could anybody not know him, but I hadn't heard of him till about a week ago. Thanks for reading!


End file.
